Amiga mía
by Broken Violets
Summary: [Three-Shot]Naruto ha visto sufrir a Sakura durante muchos años a causa de un amor unilateral, doloroso y desgarrador. Y entonces quisiera tener el don de ser alguien que pudiera mandar en los sentimientos. [Song-Fic basado en la canción de Alejandro Sánz]
1. Parte 1

¡Hola!

FanFiction fue mi primera plataforma usada hace tres años, desde que comencé a subir fanfics. Sin embargo, hubo un tiempo en el que caí en una depresión total y borré todo. También los tenía en MundoSasuSaku pero ese foro fue borrado, por lo que este fanfic lo estoy resubiendo.

Es mío, aunque está reescrito porque ya lo había subido hace tres años, y espero que les guste.

Originalmente fue un song-fic de un sólo capítulo demasiado largo, pero ahora ha quedado en tres.

 **Disclaimer: La canción le pertenece a _Alejandro Sánz_ y los personajes de este fanfic, a _Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

 **Amiga mía**

 **Parte 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Te encuentras frente a Sakura. Estás medio sentado sobre el escritorio, solamente apoyándote en él mientras sostienes a Sakura por los brazos. La observas detenidamente con compasión: la joven de ojos jade que está frente a ti se encuentra llorando sin consuelo. Tiene todo el rímel, el delineador y el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas y su cara se encuentra totalmente roja por la falta de aire.

 **Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él…**

—Sakura…

La intentas consolar pero ella te calla al pronunciar su nombre.

—Estoy bien, Naruto. No te preocupes.

En contradicción con sus palabras, lágrimas siguen fluyendo por sus ojos y gimotea, solloza sin poder controlarse. Miente a sabiendas.

Estás con ella en la cafetería de la empresa donde ambos trabajan. Te mantienes alejado de todo el bullicio y de la mirada chismosa de los trabajadores; no quieres que Sakura salga afectada. Están en la hora de comida y todos toman su hora de descanso.

Sólo miras con tristeza, compasión y ternura a tu hermosa amiga. No llevas chaleco ni saco encima, sólo vistes una camisa blanca que está arremangada de los puños. Eres el presidente de la empresa _Uzumaki Company._

Tienes en la mano derecha un café caliente mientras que la izquierda la posas suavemente en el hombro de tu amiga.

Cuando ella se deja caer al suelo, presa de sus sentimientos y su dolor, dejas el café en la mesita mientras suspiras. Te inclinas poniendo una rodilla en el suelo para equilibrarte, planeas ponerte a la altura de Sakura porque ella mantiene las rodillas en el suelo. Tomas de nuevo el café y se lo ofreces, pasando tu mano izquierda por su espalda, simulando un abrazo.

… **y él lo sabe también.**

El sonido de la puerta de la cafetería abriéndose llama tu atención y ves a un joven de tu edad dirigiendo sus pasos hacia dónde estás, con porte prepotente. Él viste un traje completamente negro, zapatos bien lustrados y limpios y un peinado impecable.

Lleva la mano derecha dentro del bolsillo y camina con un aire de grandeza. A pesar de ser un trabajador más en tu empresa, siempre ha sido tan ruin y miserable pisoteando los sentimientos de los demás.

Es tu mano derecha, tú lo nombraste vicepresidente, él te ayuda en todo. Llega hacia el lugar donde estás con tu amiga y sientes que ella tiembla al escuchar los pasos del joven pelinegro.

Se despacha un café sin siquiera dirigirles la mirada y, cuando su café está listo y él lo tiene en su mano, se digna a mirarlos de reojo. Frunce el ceño a la vez que le da un sorbo a su café.

—Este lugar no es para sentimentalismos, Naruto —Te dice molesto—. Si quieren llorar váyanse a una funeraria.

Y entonces sientes ganas de matar a tu amigo por ser tan maldito y no tener sentimientos.

—Tampoco es lugar para romances —agrega.

Es entonces cuando notas que tu mejor amigo, dícese llamar Sasuke Uchiha, mira furtivamente a tu mejor amiga tirada en el suelo. Y ella mantiene su cabeza abajo, protegiéndose en ti al escuchar la voz de este ser miserable.

—Por cierto Haruno —habla de nueva cuenta tu amigo—, las estadísticas que me diste el otro día estuvieron mal. Yo lo tuve que corregir _todo_ antes de entregárselo a Naruto. Y hoy necesito los nuevos informes.

—Te los tendré, Uchiha —responde con rapidez tu amiga de cabellos rosas, quien sigue escondiendo su cabeza en tu pecho y evita mirar a tu mejor amigo.

Por impulso, lo único que haces es acariciarle la cabeza como si fuera un cachorrito. Sabes que no puede hablar más o se atragantará con su propia saliva, sentimientos y dolor.

—Bien —responde el monstruo que se hace llamar Sasuke.

Da la vuelta y camina hacia la salida, marchándose de ese lugar y dejándote con tu mejor amiga hecha un mar de lágrimas. Poco le importa a él si ella sufre o no. Poco le importa a él ver el sufrimiento de los demás porque con que él respire es feliz.

Suspiras antes de enfocarte nuevamente en tu amiga.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntas lo más delicadamente que puedes, proyectando ternura y compasión en tus palabras.

Ella moquea un poco antes de responder. Solloza, advierte que llorará de nuevo pero se controla en pocos segundos.

—Sí Naruto. Muchas gracias —Alza su mirada y ve profundamente tus ojos.

Tú también la miras y puedes ver su alma. Y su alma está destrozada, haciéndote sentir un demonio por tenerla cerca de él. Porque los contrataste a ambos por ser tus mejores amigos pero ella sufre por eso.

Cierras los ojos con culpabilidad y ves el camino por el cual se fue Sasuke.

—No llores por él pequeña Sakura. Es un completo estúpido —pronuncias con rencor.

Tu amigo de ojos negros realmente no merece que alguien llore por él. Y te culpas a ti mismo por permitir que el sufrimiento de Sakura persista durante mucho tiempo ya. Los ojos de ella vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Ay, Naruto.

— **0—**

Sakura está concentrada haciendo su trabajo, haciendo lo que Sasuke le ha pedido a la hora del almuerzo. Estás en tu oficina ejerciendo tu puesto como presidente pero has dejado la puerta abierta para darle apoyo moral.

Les falta una hora para que el turno de trabajo quede completo. La joven de ojos jade necesita un respiro y anhela que esa hora pase rápido para escapar de ese infierno.

Sin previo aviso, una mujer con grandes dotes sensuales y cabello rubio hace acto de presencia donde Sakura está trabajando. Esa rubia de ojos azules ha sido nombrada, por Sasuke, como Ino Yamanaka: su prometida.

Sin descaro ni vergüenza ella va a buscarlo en horas de trabajo. No tiene ningún derecho de interrumpir al Uchiha en hora laboral, pero aún así les das oportunidad de estar juntos en el despacho privado que tu vicepresidente tiene al lado de tu oficina.

— ¿Y Sasuke? —pregunta la rubia con desprecio, mirándose las uñas. Mira con superioridad a tu mejor amiga, quien se siente inferior por no tener tremendos atributos como la Yamanaka.

—En su oficina —responde Sakura.

Ella también se mira las uñas al responderle. Tiene gran entereza para responderle a la rubia sin permitir que su baja autoestima se muestre: no permite sentirse intimidada por la rubia y tú sonríes. Tu amiga sabe cuidar de sí misma y de su integridad emocional frente a los demás, sólo se derrumba frente a ti y tu novia.

— _Tsk._

Ves que Ino imita el famoso monosílabo usado por tu mejor amigo mientras camina hacia su oficina. Abre la puerta sin tocar y encuentra a Sasuke sentado sobre su escritorio, con unas hojas en su mano mientras teclea algo en la computadora. Ves cómo la mira sin emoción en sus ojos pero no la rechaza. Ino entra y la puerta se cierra.

Sakura ha mirado dentro de la oficina y antes de que la puerta sea azotada, cruza miradas con Sasuke Uchiha. Entonces la puerta se interpone en su visión.

Miras preocupado a la chica de ojos jade que está frente a ti pero no puedes discernir qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza; simplemente se ha quedado parada sin realizar ninguna acción como si su mente se hubiera estancado. Avientas la silla hacia atrás, parándote con urgencia para llegar a su encuentro, pero entonces ves que ella se moviliza. Se sienta en su escritorio y continúa con su labor como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Te vuelves a sentar en tu escritorio, esperando alguna señal física para correr a su lado y consolarla.

Pero han pasado quince minutos y eso no sucede. Lo que no debería de pasar es que ambos comienzan a escuchar lo que son quejidos y gemidos leves de alguien teniendo sexo. Diriges tu mirada a la puerta del Uchiha como si con ello pudieras escuchar mejor, y te das cuenta que Sasuke está teniendo sexo con la rubia en tu edificio, en tu compañía y en la oficina.

Asustado volteas a ver a Sakura, quien está estremecida y su cara refleja el shock y la incredulidad de lo que está pasando. Ves que su corazón ha sido triturado allí mismo y tu rostro cambia por uno de indignación contra Sasuke.

Caminas a paso apresurado, pasando de largo a Sakura y tocas con fuerza la puerta de la oficina de tu mejor amigo como si quisieras derrumbarla.

Oyes un suspiro de resignación.

— ¿Qué quieres? —El tono de tu mejor amigo se oye irritado y molesto. Lo interrumpiste en la mejor parte.

—Regresa al trabajo en este momento, Uchiha —le ordenas.

A Sasuke le parece tan poco tener sexo en horas de trabajo, que además lo hace en las narices de una persona que sabe que lo ama sin condición. No le importa torturarla, humillarla y herirla. Al parecer, eso lo hace sentir el mejor del mundo.

—Por hoy ya están prohibidas las visitas en el trabajo. Manda a casa a tu acompañante —ordenas con ese tono autoritario que tienes cuando necesitas que las cosas se hagan.

Oyes a tu amigo maldecir por lo bajo mientras murmura algo. Menos de un minuto después sale la Yamanaka frente a tus narices, mirándote con desprecio. Dentro de la oficina ves a un Sasuke furioso contra ti que te maldice.

Está recargado en el escritorio con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Los primeros tres botones de su camisa están desabrochados y su saco, su corbata y sus zapatos están regados por el suelo. Te mira con odio pues no sólo hiciste a Ino marchar, sino que no le dejaste terminar y eso lo tendrá con un pésimo humor por el resto de la semana.

Importándote un comino eso, caminas hacia Sakura y la jalas del asiento, levantándola. Ves que ella evita voltear hacia la oficina del idiota pelinegro y te la llevas abrazando.

Tu mejor amigo es un completo estúpido.

— **0—**

Han pasado tres semanas desde ese momento. Hoy llegas tarde al trabajo, prácticamente el turno ha terminado y has tenido un excelente día con tu novia, Hinata.

Ella es tan dulce y tierna que no la cambiarás por otra mujer ni aunque se te ofreciera el universo como recompensa. La amas tanto que darías tu vida con tal de que ella viviera. Y así es como llegas a tu oficina: atontado y distraído.

—Hola, Sakura —saludas amablemente a tu mejor amiga mientras sonríes grandemente. Eres completamente feliz y tu vida es perfecta.

—Naruto —Te sonríe ella sin mirarte.

Eres bueno presintiendo los sentimientos de los demás y examinas su rostro, sabes que algo no está bien. Tu predicción es correcta cuando la miras a los ojos y estos se le llenan de lágrimas sólo con mirarte. La vista se le nubla con esa agüita salada.

Tú tienes tu felicidad comprada pero tu amiga no. Ella es infeliz desde que conoce a Sasuke y sabe que debe olvidarlo, sabe que no debió enamorarse pero nadie manda en los sentimientos.

Te acercas a ellas y la abrazas, rodeándole el cuerpo con fuerza mientras ella es impulsada a ocultar su rostro en tu pecho. Allí le permites que llore cuanto quiera, sintiendo su dolor.

—Sakura —murmuras despacito su nombre—, ese imbécil no merece tus lágrimas. Nunca se dio cuenta cuánto vales —Haces una gran pausa meditando en todo—. Además debes aceptar la realidad: Sasuke ya _no_ es libre. Se casa con Ino dentro de un mes.

Sientes como ella tiembla en tus brazos al escuchar la última oración. Escuchas sus lamentos opacados por tu pecho.

—Pero, e-es que yo… —murmura con la voz entre cortada.

Es interrumpida al abrirse la puerta de la oficina. Sasuke sale mientras se pone su saco en el camino. Rueda los ojos al presenciar la misma escena otra vez.

— ¿Llorando de nuevo en la oficina? —pregunta con sarcasmo.

—Si Sakura quiere llorar, es libre para hacerlo en cualquier lugar que le plazca —sentencias con voz firme. Abrazas más fuerte a tu amiga mientras miras retadoramente al joven de ojos negros.

Ella se recarga aún más en tu pecho y tú lo permites. Sasuke se da cuenta de eso y frunce el ceño con cólera.

—Si necesitan un hotel, les recuerdo que no están en el lugar indicado —dice con frialdad y rencor en su voz.

Suspiras sonoramente al sentir la furia de tu amigo y su burla. Sasuke es demasiado sarcástico aún sabiendo lo que Sakura siente por él. Y peor aún, haciendo dentro de la oficina eso que dice que debe hacerse en un hotel.

— ¿Sí vas a venir conmigo o te la vas a llevar a un motel? —Te pregunta déspotamente, esperando una respuesta.

—Uchiha —De nuevo, te pones serio contra tu amigo. Él es muy arrogante y maldito—, deja de humillar a Sakura. Si a ti te valen sus sentimientos por mí está bien, tienes derecho de hacer lo que quieras con tu mugre vida. Lo que jamás voy a permitirte es que la pisotees frente a mí, ¿oíste? Vuelves a agredirla verbalmente y tienes despido inmediato.

Sasuke rueda los ojos al escucharte.

—Enamorado de una simple secretaria —murmura fastidiado—, qué estupidez tan grande —De nuevo te dirige la mirada—. Si es que nos vamos a ir juntos, vente ya, Uzumaki.

No le respondes a Sasuke. Tomas la cabeza de la chica de pelos rosas y la despegas un poco de tu pecho para poder mirarla. Sonríes con delicadeza.

—Vámonos, Sakura- _chan_.

Al oírte hablar, el Uchiha detiene sus pasos.

—Ni de broma, Naruto. Ella jamás vendrá con nosotros.

—Como si la quisiera llevar con un amargado como tú —respondes instantáneamente—. La pasaré a dejar a su casa; es tarde.

—Como quieras —responde el maldito pelinegro mientras gira sobre sus talones, dando vuelta hacia la salida—. Me alcanzas en el bar.

 **Pero él no te ve como yo suplicarle a mi boca que diga  
que me ha confesado entre copas:  
que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche.**

A la mañana siguiente estás con Sakura. Ambos están sentados en la última mesa de la cafetería, la que está junto a la pared, tomando un café con galletas de chocolate.

— ¡Y luego el muy idiota se pidió una sexta copa! —Cuentas alegremente mientras Sakura no puede dejar de reír.

— ¿Y se puso aún más borracho? —Te pregunta aguantando la carcajada.

— ¡Hubieras visto al teme! ¡Sasuke estaba totalmente ebrio y comenzó a bailar la Macarena!

Ambos se ríen a carcajadas por las cosas que hace Sasuke con el alcohol en sus venas. Tu amigo se emborrachó en el bar, pero a sabiendas de que estaba ebrio siguió tomando hasta que ya no pudo levantarse del suelo y fue tu turno de llevarlo a casa.

Sakura se calma poco a poco hasta que sólo le queda una leve sonrisa en los labios.

—Naruto —dice, llamando tu atención. La ves mientras tomas un sorbo de tu café—, y… ¿no te dijo nada de mí? —Te pregunta, mientras mira su café y con su mano izquierda pasa un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

— ¿Qué? —preguntas algo confundido, borrando tu sonrisa del rostro.

—Digo —Ves cómo ella comienza a girar su taza sobre la mesa—, Sasuke estaba totalmente borracho. ¿No te dijo nada?

Suspiras con calma sabiendo qué es lo que quiere decir.

— ¿Decirme qué cosa, Sakura- _chan?_ —preguntas tiernamente.

Te entristeces al ver cómo ella comienza a alterarse de nuevo por culpa de ese idiota. A tu amiga le pegó fuertemente el amor, pero no es correspondida. Y probablemente nunca lo será por ese idiota. Debe buscarse a alguien más, aunque sabe qué tan terco es el corazón.

—Algo de mí, cualquier cosa. ¡No sé, Naruto! Que cuando está borracho diga que me quiere. Que diga que piensa en mí tanto como yo en él.

Observas cómo ella deja en paz su taza, se recarga en el respaldo de la silla y comienza a jugar con los botones de su blusa. Sólo atinas a poner tristeza sobre tu rostro, observándola. No respondes a su pregunta.

 **Y que enloqueces con cada botón que  
te desabrochas pensando en sus manos.**

 **Él no te ha visto temblar, esperando  
una palabra, algún gesto, un abrazo.**

En ese preciso instante ves cómo llega Sasuke a la cafetería, llamando la atención de tu joven amiga. El Uchiha pasa agarrándose fuertemente la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos y caminando mareado. Tiene una migraña infernal y todo es por culpa de su reciente borrachera.

Ambos observan cómo el pelinegro se acerca a la cafetera y a tientas saca una moneda del bolsillo de su pantalón para poder comprarse un café.

Sakura mira al muchacho con un evidente sonrojo y suspira. Traga saliva mientras su mirada refleja esperanza y amor profundo. Ciertamente espera una mirada de amor de parte de aquellos ojos negros. Pero no ocurre.

Te quedas mirando a tu amiga con compasión y tristeza. Tú no mandas en su corazón.

Sasuke trata vez tras vez de insertar la moneda en la ranura de la máquina pero no acierta. Al contrario, la moneda se le cae de la mano llegando al suelo y rueda hasta posarse justamente donde está Sakura.

Es entonces cuando el joven de profundos ojos negros se digna por fin a mirar a la muchacha. Pero al hacer contacto visual ella desvía esos ojos esmeraldas, evitando verlo.

La mirada del Uchiha es de rabia primeramente. Rápidamente se da cuenta que Sakura no tiene la culpa de su desgracia y reemplaza esa mirada por una neutra, que hasta parece tener amabilidad. Realmente no tiene ganas de enojarse y hacer aumentar su dolorosa jaqueca.

— ¿Podrías pasarme mi moneda, _Sakura? —_ Pronuncia su nombre con un deje diferente pero tú no sabes realmente cuál es el sentimiento que contiene.

La petición de Sasuke es pacífica y entrecierra sus ojos por la luz cegadora que hay en el lugar.

— ¿Resaca? —Le preguntas burlón, poniendo una sonrisa zorruna sobre tu rostro. En cierta manera te divierte verlo sufrir.

Él te mira con furia unos segundos pero inmediatamente suaviza su mirada, tal y como ha hecho con tu amiga. Cierra los ojos cansado.

— ¿Sabes algo, Naruto? Cierra la boca.

En lo que tú y él intercambian palabras, la joven de cabellos rosas ya se ha agachado para alcanzar la moneda que yace en el suelo. Cuando se endereza, estira la mano para pasarle el dinero a tu estúpido amigo.

Él extiende su mano para recibir lo que Sakura le da. Sin querer sus manos se rozan por unos instantes y la chica se sonroja de inmediato. Para tu amigo, el rozarle la piel no tiene importancia alguna.

—Gracias, _Sakura._

Por segunda vez, Sasuke ha pronunciado el nombre de manera distinta y ahora sí lo has notado claramente. Lo miras fijamente intentando comprender el sentimiento implícito pero es inútil, él nunca ha dado muestras de ningún otro sentimiento que no sea odio hacia ella. Alzas los hombros por un segundo porque no tiene sentido.

Examinas con la mirada a tu amigo mientras este inserta, correctamente por fin, la moneda dentro de la máquina de café. Ves cómo sonríe levemente al sentirse exitoso y como niño chiquito presiona los botones de su preferencia.

Se queda parado unos minutos hasta que su café anhelado está listo y lo recoge con ansias. Da un sorbo que para él es el cielo y se retira sin más.

 **Él no te ve como yo suspirando,  
con los ojitos abiertos de par en par,  
escucharle, nombrarle.  
¡Ay, amiga mía! Lo sé y él también.**

Sakura observa cómo el muchacho se marcha con el café en la mano y su caminar tambaleante.

—De nada, Sasuke- _kun_ —murmura, suspirando con tristeza.

Tú sólo te limitas en verla en silencio. No puedes hacer nada ni decir nada que cambie su dolor, tampoco puedes hacerla feliz.

 **Amiga mía, no sé qué decir,  
ni qué hacer para verte feliz.  
Ojalá pudiera mandar en el alma, o en la libertad  
que es lo que a él le hace falta.  
Llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,  
de sueños e ilusiones renovadas.  
Yo quiero regalarte una poesía;  
tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias.**

* * *

 **N/A:  
** Si crees haberlo leído con anterioridad hace mucho, mucho tiempo pero narrado de forma diferente, sí era el mío xD Ahora está narrado desde el punto de vista de Naruto y so... Me gusta muchísimo la canción _"Amiga mía"_ pero le encontré un sentido en el SasuSaku, precisamente porque Naruto se da cuenta de cuánto ama Sakura a Sasuke y éste ni la mira xD

Si te gusta este fic, regálame un review xD Son gratis :'D _(No se te cobra el envío) xDDD_

 _Sayo~_


	2. Parte 2

Hola C:

Espero que les guste~

* * *

 **Amiga mía  
**

 **Parte 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Días después te encuentras con Sakura en la puerta del corporativo, a punto de salir a la calle. Aún no ha salido porque se ha detenido a ponerse un suéter color negro sobre la blusa blanca. Se ve muy atractiva con la falda recta que le llega hasta la rodilla y los zapatos negros de tacón.

— ¿Ya te vas? —Le preguntas alcanzándola con calma.

Tú también vas de salida puesto que ya es tarde para estar en la oficina. Ella te responde afirmativamente dedicándote una dulce sonrisa y, como respuesta, sonríes también.

—Vámonos —dices mientras abres la gran puerta caballerosamente, esperando que ella pase primero—. Te llevo.

Ella acepta tu gentileza y ambos salen del edificio dirigiéndose al estacionamiento. El lugar se encuentra sin vida ya. Llegan a tu automóvil, lo abres y ambos suben. Cuando ella está sentada, con el cinturón bien abrochado y la puerta cerrada con seguro, emprendes la marcha fuera de los terrenos Uzumaki.

—Vamos al bar —sugieres animadamente de repente.

Ves de reojo cómo ella suspira y recarga un codo en la puerta, mirando a través de la ventana el paisaje gris.

—No tengo ganas de tomar alcohol, Naruto.

Pero tú insistes.

—Yo invito esta vez. ¿Rechazarías la invitación de tu mejor amigo? Además, Hinata quiere verte, Sakura.

Notas para tu satisfacción cómo ella se rinde. No opone más resistencia mientras tú pisas el acelerador y mueves el coche en dirección al bar.

Sasuke ha sido la vida entera de Sakura por demasiados años ya. Mucho tiempo de estar atrapada en un amor unilateral, tanto que ya no puede más. Ha llegado a su límite de desplantes, humillaciones y evasiones por parte del Uchiha.

Se siente completamente derrotada esta noche, por primera vez en tantos años. No tiene fuerzas ni para enfrentarte, dejando que la manejes esta noche a tu antojo. Dejando que hagas lo que quieras y la lleves adonde te apetezca.

Llegan al bar donde te está esperando Hinata. Te estacionas allí mismo, enfrente del inmueble para poder entrar. Ambos bajan del automóvil y le pones seguro a las puertas, mientras Sakura te espera parada junto a ti. Entran juntos y buscas con la vista a tu novia en alguna mesa.

Lo que nunca cruzó por tu cabeza ha sido encontrar al mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha en persona, el cual no está sólo pero tampoco está con su prometida. Se besa sin el más mínimo remordimiento con una desconocida cualquiera.

Y te hierve la sangre al observar a tu idiota amigo allí, el cual Sakura ya ha visto y sus ojos se inundan de lágrimas. Su vista se empaña.

—Sasuke —murmura por lo bajo, insistiendo en no ser escuchada por ti.

Pero tú la oyes y muy claramente. Maldices mentalmente a tu estúpido compañero de trabajo. En un intento porque tu mejor amiga deje de ver esa patética escena, estiras las manos y la tomas de los hombros. La volteas de dirección poniéndola de espaldas al Uchiha y la guías hacia una mesa en particular.

—Sakura- _chan_ —saluda animadamente tu novia, quien los estaba esperando a ambos.

—Hinata —Sonríe la joven de ojos jade con ternura puesto que eso es lo que tu novia le provoca.

—Siéntate —ordenas animadamente, forzándola a tomar asiento enfrente de tu novia y de espaldas a Sasuke.

Te sientas en medio de las dos chicas y comienzan a conversar animadamente. Sacas el tema de un tonto videojuego a lo que ellas se ríen; luego hablas de una mosca que ha pasado cerca de tu cara y tú le has soplado para que se vaya.

Pero justo en ese momento, Sasuke comienza a hacer alboroto con la completa desconocida haciendo que medio bar le preste atención. Y tu mesa no es la excepción.

Sakura no voltea por temor a deshacerse allí mismo, pero te das cuenta que se estremece interiormente. Desea con todas sus fuerzas que un hada pase y le conceda el deseo de dejar de amar a ese hombre. Pero para ser un amor alimentado durante bastantes años, es imposible quitarlo de un segundo a otro.

Ella se siente sin fuerzas y se recarga en la mesa, con sus brazos bajo la cabeza. Simula tener sueño pero notas que está sollozando de una manera discreta para que Hinata no se dé cuenta.

La furia sube en ti. No eres dado a tener furia puesto que tu naturaleza es apacible y bastante calmada: prefieres reír a enojarte. Pero al ver cómo se ha puesto tu mejor amiga con la estúpida escena que Sasuke protagoniza, te pones furioso.

Suspiras. Si pudieras mandar dentro de los corazones y hacer que ellos te obedezcan, desde hace mucho tiempo hubieras ordenado al corazón de Sakura que dejara de amar a ese idiota.

O le habrías ordenado a ese idiota enamorarse de tu más preciada amiga.

No puedes contenerte más. Te levantas furioso y caminas directamente hacia un borracho Sasuke. Él está ebrio, pero aún razona correctamente.

Intercambias unas palabras con él que rápidamente se transforman en una discusión. Ni tu novia ni tu mejor amiga alcanzan a entender de lo que ustedes hablan. Ellas sólo ven que pronuncias algo bastante furioso y la expresión en Sasuke cambia. Él se sorprende rápidamente y voltea hacia dónde están ellas, mirando fijamente a Sakura. Baja la mirada por unos segundos y te murmura algo más. Se mete la mano al bolsillo buscándose algo y la saca exitosamente con las llaves de su auto.

Al ver esto, forcejeas contra él por las llaves y ganas. Se las arrebatas de la mano y tu amigo te maldice por lo bajo. Lo obligas a ir contigo a la mesa de las chicas porque no puede conducir en su estado; tú lo llevarás a casa.

Sakura no puede creer que Sasuke se esté acercando contigo a la mesa donde ella está. Incrédula, se mueve un poco para cederle espacio al moreno.

 **Amiga mía, ojala algún día escuchando mi canción,  
de pronto entiendas, que lo que nunca quise fue contar tu historia  
porque pudiera resultar conmovedora.  
Pero, perdona, amiga mía,  
no es inteligencia mi sabiduría;  
esta es mi manera de decir las cosas.  
No es que sea mi trabajo, es que es mi idioma.**

Sasuke definitivamente es un idiota. Tu novia cortésmente lo saluda al tenerlo frente a ella, pero él en respuesta simplemente se ha dejado caer en el espacio que Sakura le ha cedido mientras tú te sientas en tu lugar.

Notas incómoda a Hinata por tener frente a ella al pelinegro.

— ¿Ya están listos todos los preparativos para tu boda? —pregunta intentando ser amable.

—Ya está todo arreglado —responde el Uchiha rápidamente, molesto, intentando dejar ese tema de lado.

— ¿Para cuándo es la fecha? —Tu novia sólo quiere conversar con el pelinegro para romper tensión, pero bien sabes que Sasuke dirá algo que lamente después.

—Para dentro de dos semanas, Hina —respondes antes que él, empinándote una copa de whisky mientras lo miras a los ojos.

Sasuke te mira sin expresión ni sentimientos en su rostro.

Sakura sólo mira hacia abajo apretando su falda entre sus dedos. Intenta contener su llanto porque no quiere que el hombre que está a su lado la vea llorar más. Tiene el corazón completamente triturado.

El vodka que hay frente a ella se ve perfecto, por lo que la toma con la mano derecha y de un trago se la empina toda. Ella nunca ha tomado así y el vodka se sube con rapidez, pero no quiere estar en esa realidad con Sasuke a su lado.

—Esa canción me encanta. Bailemos —dices alegremente. Le extiendes la mano a tu hermosa novia porque tu plan original era pasar la velada con ella. Aunque el destino se ha encargado de reunir a los cuatro en un solo punto, tú no desprecias esta oportunidad de estar con Hinata.

Ella te secunda. Se levantan para bailar y Sakura se levanta a la par que ustedes. Ella llama la atención de Sasuke, quien mira hacia arriba observándole el rostro.

—Naruto, Hinata, me voy a casa.

 **Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.  
Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.  
Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,  
por fin aprendo a hablar  
sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,  
que toda esta historia me importa  
porque eres mi amiga.**

La miras desconcertado. Por un momento tus ideas se enredan pero pisas la tierra y te das cuenta que, claro, Sasuke Uchiha está allí.

—No puedes irte sola, Sakura- _chan_. ¿Qué tal si te sucede algo malo en el camino?

Te ganas una tremenda carcajada de parte de ella que te deja completamente desorientado y la miras con los ojos bien abiertos. Sasuke tampoco escapa de esa desorientación. Frunce el ceño observándola fijamente.

—No importará. Nunca le ha importado mucho a nadie lo que llegue a pasarme, ¿sabes?

 **Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él…  
Y él lo sabe también.**

Te das cuenta que la mirada del pelinegro se desvía hacia la pista de baile y entrecierra los ojos.

—No importa, Naruto —Te dice antes de que tú puedas responderle a la chica de exótico cabello. Se levanta de su asiento imitando a Sakura—. Yo también me voy y acompañaré a Haruno a casa.

El orden natural de las cosas ha sido alterado y sientes que la mandíbula se te cae hasta el piso. Sakura abre los ojos de par en par sin mirar a Sasuke y estos se llenan en un segundo de lágrimas.

Eso ya es mucho dolor y Sasuke Uchiha es su nombre.

Observas al maldito de tu amigo. ¿Cómo osa decir que acompañará a Sakura a casa, haciéndola sufrir aún más de lo que ya sufría, todo por su maldita culpa?

¿Qué rayos pretende el idiota del Uchiha si sabe perfectamente los profundos sentimientos de la joven?

¿Por qué demonios hace caso omiso de su amor pero sabe que lo que está a punto de hacer la matará?

—No Sasuke —Le detienes—, no lo harás.

—Oh, sí Naruto —Te desafía—, sí lo haré.

Los dos comienzan a enzarzarse en una estúpida guerra sin cuartel. De inmediato recuerdas que Sasuke no puede manejar y te calmas. Aparentemente a él le cruza la misma idea por la mente y frunce el ceño, dejándose caer nuevamente en el asiento con despreocupación.

Sakura vuelve a sentarse a su lado, quizás queriendo demostrarse a sí misma que puede aguantarlo.

—No importa, me quedo hasta que todos nos vayamos —dice fingiendo una gran sonrisa que te sorprende.

Pero tú cuestionas más los motivos que tiene Sasuke para quedarse. ¿Qué rayos planea ese imbécil? Evidentemente tu mejor amiga supone un completo fastidio para él; ¿por qué rayos se queda entonces?

Entrecierras los ojos mientras lo examinas. Él mantiene los ojos cerrados con calma; se ha dado cuenta que lo estás observando pero no le importa. Sabe que es difícil de leer.

Desistes en saber sus motivos, pero a cambio invitas a Sakura a bailar con ustedes. Estás dispuesto a bailar con ambas para no dejar que tu amiga se quede a solas con ese estúpido. Pero su respuesta te sorprende.

—Gracias, Naruto —Sonríe mientras niega suavemente con la cabeza—. No quiero arruinar su velada.

Tu novia extiende su mano así como tú lo haces hacia Sakura, mientras que con la otra mano sostiene la tuya.

—No arruinarás nada, Saku —Sonríe gentilmente—. Anda, ven.

Te sorprendes aún más cuando tu mejor amiga niega de nuevo.

—Vayan ustedes, de verdad —Toma su copa con la mano derecha—. Yo quiero otro trago.

Hinata y tú se miran sin entender lo que ocurre. Ambos bajan su mano extendida y suspiran decepcionados sin entender a las dos personas que se quedan en la mesa.

—Como quieras.

 **Amiga mía, no sé qué decir  
ni qué hacer, para verte feliz.**

Cuando tus mejores amigos se encuentran solos en la mesa, se centran en sus pensamientos. No planean dirigirse la palabra pero tampoco alejarse. Es una especie de apuesta donde el que ya no resista estar más tiempo con el otro perderá.

Sakura llama al mesero y el joven se dirige prestamente a su mesa.

— ¿Desea algo, señorita?

—Sí. Por favor una botella de vodka.

— ¿ABSOLUTE está bien? ¿O desea ver la lista de precios primero?

—No; con tal de que emborrache eso es excelente.

—Yo quiero un poco de coñac —Pide Sasuke metiéndose en la conversación. Hace un poco su cabeza hacia atrás mientras mira al mesero—. Pones su cuenta a mi nombre.

Sakura se enfurece con él pero no le da tiempo a reclamar. El mesero se aleja prometiendo que en poco tiempo las bebidas solicitadas estarán en la mesa.

Y tus dos mejores amigos se quedan nuevamente solos en el lugar, perdidos en sus pensamientos.

 **Ojalá pudiera mandar en el alma, o en la libertad  
que es lo que a él le hace falta.  
Llenarte los bolsillos de guerras ganadas,  
de sueños e ilusiones renovadas.**

—Así que te casas dentro de dos semanas —dice Sakura retomando el tema.

Las bebidas están en su lugar correspondiente y ambos han comenzado a tomarse sus respectivos pedidos. Llevan la primera copa, la cual se toman sin preocupación.

Sasuke frunce el ceño.

—Si es así o no, ¿qué te importa a ti? —responde bruscamente, echándose todo el trago a la boca sintiendo como raspa su garganta.

Cierra los ojos al sentir la bebida quemar su boca, pero le encanta torturarse con la bebida. Le encanta el dulce sabor del dolor al saber que sus decisiones han sido basura.

Estás con Hinata en la pista de baile pero ves de reojo cómo Sasuke y Sakura te miran detenidamente: ven tu felicidad y envidian que tengas esa sonrisa en el rostro.

Sakura toma su copa, se sirve vodka de la botella y se empina todo el vaso. No ha soltado la botella y vuelve a servirse, tomándoselo todo de repente. Sin soltar la botella se sirve nuevamente en el vaso y se lo vuelve a tomar sin más.

—Espero que seas feliz —Le desea a Sasuke.

La pelirosa llama la atención del Uchiha porque se sirve un quinto vaso y no ha soltado la botella aún. Cuando está por servirse el sexto él le pone la mano encima del brazo, deteniéndola.

—Deja de tomar.

Ella se suelta de él, jalándose. Se sirve la sexta copa y la deja sobre sus labios.

—Emborracharme esta noche es lo que necesito —responde—. Mi mejor amigo está aquí y él me llevará a casa: no hay problema con que me lleve ebria. Además —Voltea a ver al pelinegro y él puede ver el efecto del alcohol en el cuerpo de Sakura. Ella tiene los ojos rojos y los entrecierra para poder enfocar su cara—, ¿por qué rayos querría recordar esta noche junto a ti?

Y sin más echa su cabeza hacia atrás, tomando la sexta copa y permitiendo que el alcohol entre en su organismo.

Cuando ella deja la copa en la mesa, agacha el rostro unos segundos y Sasuke puede notar que está mareada, que ve doble y que pronto vomitará. El vodka es la peor bebida que puedes tomar; se te sube demasiado rápido, la cruda del día siguiente es espantosa y pone en jaque los sentidos.

Sakura ya no tiene la lucidez mental de apenas unos segundos.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Sasuke completamente preocupado y es normal.

Ambos están borrachos pero el estado de él no se compara con el de Sakura. Sasuke está un poco mareado y por eso no puede conducir pero tiene lucidez mental: sabe en dónde está, qué es lo que hace allí y quién es él.

Sakura no sabe siquiera su nombre. Comienza a llorar sin importarle el lugar ni el momento y tampoco lo hace escondiéndose de la gente. Llora moqueando, hipando y sin importarle nada se limpia los mocos con la manga de su suéter. No le importa que Sasuke la esté observando.

— ¿Cómo demonios piensas que voooy a estar bien, ¡Sasuuukeee!?

Sin que el Uchiha pueda preverlo ni defenderse, recibe un golpe con mucha fuerza en el rostro. Ella le ha abofeteado con su zapato en la mano, el cual tiene tacón y está muy duro.

Se lleva la mano al rostro cuando nota que la nariz le está sangrando y no puede detener la pequeña hemorragia. Pero no tiene tiempo para sobarse a sí mismo porque ella le sigue golpeando; aunque ha tirado su zapato le golpea con el puño cerrado en donde puede. Lo golpea en la cara, en los brazos, en el pecho, hasta sus piernas se llevan un buen moretón gracias a la chica.

— ¡Contrólate Sakura! —exige el Uchiha, cuando por fin puede agarrarla de los brazos y la inmoviliza evitando recibir más daño.

A pesar de que sabe que es una orden estúpida, puesto que ella no puede controlarse por estar ebria, ve que Sakura sigue llorando. Y queda sorprendido cuando sin previo aviso ella se lanza a su pecho para seguir llorando en ese lugar de confort.

—Te odio, Sasuke —La oye murmurar—, en verdad te odio. Ocho años de mi vida junto a ti, junto a Naruto, y jamás le diste importancia a mis sentimientos.

Ella sigue sollozando cuando Sasuke siente que Sakura vomitará en su pecho. Intenta retirarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde pero cuando se da cuenta su traje, su pantalón y sus zapatos se han manchado. Él suspira y ya no hace ningún ademán de alejarla.

Pone una mano sobre el cabello de la joven, acariciándolo suavemente, con el fin de que se quede completamente dormida.

—Trabajando adonde estuvieras tú, sólo para estar cerca de ti. Nunca recibí nada a cambio —murmura sollozando, adormilada—. Te odio, Uchiha— Es lo último que ella pronuncia quedándose dormida en los brazos de Sasuke.

 **Amiga mía, ojala algún día escuchando mi canción,  
de pronto entiendas, que lo que nunca quise fue contar tu historia  
porque pudiera resultar conmovedora.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **A** pesar de que nadie ha comentado, me agradaría que alguien me diera su opinión si es que les gusta C: **Los reviews son gratis y yo no muerdo xD**

¡Gracias por leer!

 _Nos leemos~_


	3. Parte final

_¡Hola holitas!_

¿Cómo están? ^^ Sin más, dejo esto por aquí, espero les guste~

* * *

 **Amiga mía**

 **Parte final**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dos semanas después tú, el presidente de la compañía, ya no estás en la empresa. Te has retirado temprano porque según todos, esta es la fecha en la que Sasuke ha decidido enlazarse con aquella rubia.

Pero Sakura sí ha ido a trabajar, arreglando todos los pendientes que tú has dejado en el trabajo. Ella está recogiendo sus cosas para poder marcharse a casa, por fin. Ya ha terminado el horario laboral.

—Se debe estar casando en estos momentos —murmura y da un suspiro.

Está sola en el escritorio. Tu oficina como presidente y la oficina de Sasuke como vicepresidente han estado cerradas todo el día, sin vida.

Ella comienza a recordar el día en que se emborrachó y vomitó sobre Sasuke. Se sonroja al recordarlo puesto que le da vergüenza: ahora sabe por qué él no la soporta.

Al día siguiente de eso, ella amaneció acostada en una gran cama oliendo a perfume de cerezas. Se despabiló y vio que la habitación era muy grande; Hinata se estaba peinando frente a un gran espejo. Ella comenzó a contarle que la casa es tuya y que la habitación en la que estaban era la de huéspedes. Le cuenta a Sakura que fue ella quien la metió a bañar justo después que llegaron porque no podía permitir que durmiera toda batida. Sasuke estaba en otra habitación contigo y lo mandaste a dormir al suelo justo después de que se duchara.

Sakura recuerda todo eso y tiene tanta pena que comienza a martirizarse pensando que realmente la decisión de Sasuke es lo mejor y sonríe. Sonríe porque él se ha casado con alguien a su altura.

 **Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.  
Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.  
Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,  
por fin aprendo a hablar  
sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,  
que toda esta historia me importa  
porque eres mi amiga.**

Una semana más tarde Sakura te ha dicho que renunciará al trabajo. Se irá y buscará otro donde no tenga que aguantar a Sasuke.

Tú no puedes despedir al Uchiha porque es tu mano derecha pero tampoco deseas que Sakura se vaya. Aunque sabes que es lo mejor, porque eso terminará matándola.

Sasuke acaba de regresar de su supuesta hermosa y dichosa luna de miel. Has intentado por todos los medios contarle a tu mejor amiga cómo estuvo la boda de Sasuke, pero ella no ha querido escucharte y no le insistes más. Sabes que no puede soportarlo más y no puede seguir viviendo torturada.

—Hola, Sakura- _chan_ —La saludas con una enorme sonrisa en tu rostro, mientras caminas directamente hacia la oficina del estúpido Uchiha.

Tu cara irradia felicidad y Sakura se cuestiona qué es lo que te hace tan feliz. Entonces ella recuerda que hace tres noches le contaste que cenarías con Hinata y le propondrías matrimonio. Te recargas un poco en su escritorio y sonríes.

— ¿Sabes si el _teme_ está en su oficina?

—Sí, está allí. No ha salido desde hace media hora —te responde.

—Genial —Dejas de recargarte en el escritorio, te enderezas y caminas hacia la oficina de tu amigo.

—Naruto —Sakura te detiene algo sonrojada—. ¿Tardarás mucho allí dentro?

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? —respondes algo desconcertado.

—Porque renuncio esta misma tarde, Naruto. Firmaré lo que tenga que firmar para poderme ir de una vez.

—Sakura —Le sonríes al mismo tiempo que tomas sus manos, puesto que una petición así es la que te esperabas desde hace años—, no te haré firmar nada. Puedes irte y regresar cuando tú gustes: _Uzumaki Company_ siempre estará abierta para ti.

—Gracias por todo, Uzumaki.

Ella sonríe con calidez mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Te está muy agradecida y tú en respuesta, llevas tu mano a su cabeza, acariciándole suavemente el cabello. Después de eso entras a la oficina de tu amigo mientras Sakura queda fuera, recogiendo sus cosas, sus recuerdos, dispuesta a marcharse.

 **Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.  
Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo que cuentes conmigo.  
Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,  
por fin aprendo a hablar  
sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,  
que toda esta historia me importa  
porque eres mi amiga.**

Tiene media hora que te has marchado de la empresa para poder cenar con Hinata y proponerle matrimonio.

Sakura se ha quedado porque aún no ha terminado de empacar todas las cosas que fue acumulando durante varios años y que tenía en su escritorio. Al seguir revisando sus cosas, encuentra una cajita negra, aterciopelada encima del escritorio. La abre y se da cuenta que es un anillo de compromiso: una piedra transparente, ni muy pequeña ni muy grande que brilla con la luz.

—Naruto —pronuncia tu nombre.

El anillo se te ha quedado en la oficina y ella lo ha encontrado. Cierra la cajita y mira su reloj de pulsera: treinta minutos es el tiempo que ha transcurrido y sabe que aún puede alcanzarte para entregártelo antes de que hables con Hinata.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la oficina se abre y por ella se asoma Sasuke.

—Sakura —pronuncia con voz tenue—, necesito hablar contigo. Algo salió mal.

Pero ella no tiene tiempo de revisar fallas en el sistema. Además, ha renunciado y ya no tiene por qué trabajar para Sasuke.

—Lo siento, Uchiha. Debo retirarme de inmediato y he renunciado. Resuélvelo solo.

Al dar media vuelta para marcharse escucha de nuevo la voz del joven de ojos negros.

—No te vayas por favor, es urgente en verdad.

La chica se estremece al escuchar su tono de voz. Cuando voltea y ve el rostro del muchacho puede observar que sus facciones tienen una expresión de súplica, como si deseara que ella permaneciera allí junto a él unos instantes más.

Y Sakura suspira, rindiéndose. A Sasuke siempre le falla el ordenador y es sólo en esos momentos cuando pide ayuda suplicante a su compañera de trabajo.

—Pero debo entregarle esto a Naruto —dice ella mientras enseña la cajita aterciopelada que lleva en la mano—. Se le olvidó y lo necesita hoy mismo.

—No tardaremos mucho, ven por favor —dice él y entra de nuevo a su oficina.

La chica se muerde el labio inferior. Ya no trabaja allí y en verdad quiere salvar a su amigo de algo que lo ponga en ridículo, pero cede y regresa a ayudar a Sasuke. No tardará mucho en resolverlo.

Cuando entra a la oficina y ve que Sasuke está recargado en el escritorio con el ordenador apagado, bufa y frunce el ceño. El joven tiene el rostro agachado de tal modo que el flequillo cubre sus ojos.

— ¿Cuál es el problema con el ordenador? —pregunta Sakura caminando hacia el escritorio donde está recargado Sasuke.

A ella le molesta demasiado que él se ponga como estúpido por algo que tiene clara solución. Bufa de nuevo al ver la cara de tortura y dolor que tiene el moreno. Los ordenadores siempre pueden arreglarse.

—Sakura —Comienza a hablar Sasuke cuando ella está frente al monitor, buscando el botón de encendido—, he hecho bastantes cosas estúpidas en mi vida y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Has estado junto a mí ocho largos años.

—Lo siento, Sasuke —Le interrumpe ella mientras presiona el botoncito, haciendo que el monitor se prenda—, eso es obvio para cualquiera.

—Déjame continuar —sentencia Sasuke con la voz quebrada.

Sakura nota esto y se da cuenta que lo que él quiere arreglar no es un ordenador. Abre mucho los ojos y su respiración comienza a volverse irregular porque Sasuke quiere hablar de ellos, no de máquinas. Camina lentamente hacia atrás sobre sus pasos hasta que se topa con el despachador de agua que él tiene en su oficina, y allí se queda parada mirando el suelo.

—Por muchos años estuviste tras de mí —dice Sasuke.

Y en ese instante sonríe con nostalgia, mientras alza la mirada y la ve a los ojos. Se endereza un poco más para que sus ojos negros puedan ver a la perfección los jade de la chica.

Sakura sigue allí, parada, estancada porque el mueble con el que se topó no la deja retroceder más. Se lleva las manos juntas a su pecho, donde comienzan a temblar. Sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse sintiendo de nuevo su corazón roto.

—Basta, por favor —suplica.

Pero Sasuke no cede. La mira con una sonrisa nostálgica al mismo tiempo que sus ojos igual se llenan de lágrimas, aunque aún no se desbordan.

—Todo lo que hiciste _por_ mí, todo lo que hiciste _para_ mí. Todo el tiempo que estuviste allí, junto a mí. Esos son momentos que guardo muy bien, aunque no lo creas Sakura. Los atesoro justo aquí —dice y se lleva una mano al pecho, posándola allí.

—Basta, basta —suplica de nueva cuenta Sakura, cerrando los ojos y permitiendo que las lágrimas se desborden por sus ojos.

—Todo lo olvidé cuando Naruto me trajo a la vicepresidencia. Mi familia me presentó a Ino Yamanaka y ella me gustaba. ¿Entiendes? ¡Es estúpido, Sakura! ¡Ino me gustaba!

La joven se lleva las manos a la cabeza, llorando.

—Pero ya te casaste con ella—murmura desconsolada—, es muy tarde para que ahora me digas todo esto y ya no hay nada que hacer.

A Sasuke se le detiene el mundo. Mira el suelo y sonríe con burla, negando con la cabeza.

—El idiota de Naruto no te lo dijo, ¿cierto?

—No.

 _¿Decirle qué?_

Quizás no le dijiste nada porque ella no te permitió hablar de Sasuke. Y tú tenías toda la intención del mundo de contarle la verdad.

—Los últimos dos meses que te vi llorar por mi culpa, recordé todos mis sentimientos enterrados hacia ti —dice Sasuke mientras mira a Sakura.

 _¿Cuáles sentimientos?_

Sakura mira el piso con los ojos abiertos, aún con las manos sobre su cabeza mientras escucha la confesión de Sasuke. Él sonríe con burla.

— ¡Por Dios! Hasta Ino se dio cuenta de que yo no la amaba, se dio cuenta que intentaba engañarme a mí mismo. Ella me traicionó mientras teníamos una relación, se acostó con otros por despecho hacia mí. El compromiso de la boda lo cancelamos desde hace un mes.

 _¡Un mes!_

Sakura está en shock y no puede reaccionar. Sus labios no responden y sus piernas tiemblan. Retrocede esquivando el despachador de agua, buscando una pared en la cual recargarse para no desmayarse.

La sangre se agolpa toda con fuerza en su cabeza.

—Sakura, yo no me casé con Ino —dice Sasuke seriamente, mirándola, confesándose por fin—. Y no me casaría con otra mujer que no fueras tú.

A ella se le va la respiración. Quiere salir de esa oficina corriendo. Se siente aplastada, agobiada y no puede más. No puede creer en la confesión de Sasuke, es sólo un truco para que ella siga como esclava tras él.

—Debo irme —dice con la cabeza agachada—. Naruto olvidó algo importante y debo llevárselo.

Se da la vuelta con rapidez buscando la salida, corriendo hacia la puerta. No necesita seguir escuchando aquello, no, no en ese momento, no más.

— ¡No!

Sasuke corre al ver que ella está huyendo y no puede permitirlo. Necesita una respuesta, necesita que le diga si aún lo acepta como parte de su vida. O si no él se marchará. La abraza por la espalda, pone sus manos alrededor de su cintura y recarga su cabeza en el cuello de Sakura.

—No te vayas, por favor —murmura—. Naruto no olvidó nada, lo juro. Ese anillo que sostienes en la mano… es mío. Esta noche no sólo es especial para Naruto; también lo es para mí.

Ella siente que se desmaya. Si no es porque Sasuke la sostiene firmemente abrazada hubiera caído al suelo. Y quedan así unos minutos. Parados, meditando en todo lo que ha sucedido y está por suceder. Sasuke aún abraza a Sakura de la cintura mientras tiene su frente en el cuello de la chica y, al sentir que ella solloza, él no puede evitar llorar junto a ella. Aspira suavemente mientras la fragancia a cerezas de la joven inunda todo su ser. Él la necesita y no sabe cómo hacer para que ella le acepte.

Sakura teme moverse o siquiera respirar porque no quiere romper el mágico encanto de ese momento. Lo único que siente moverse es su corazón. Y Sasuke está igual. Apenas y respira porque siente que si se mueve, ella romperá la conexión que en ese momento tienen.

—Sasuke —dice ella, temerosa de que con eso el momento desaparezca y la vida le muestre que otra vez está soñando. Intenta controlarse y deja paulatinamente de llorar. Las lágrimas comienzan a secarse en su rostro.

Pero no está soñando. El momento y Sasuke siguen allí con ella. Él responde a su nombre restregando suavemente su frente en el cuello de la chica, acariciándola con suavidad.

— ¿Es verdad todo lo que has dicho?

—Tan cierto como que Naruto es un idiota y Hinata una ciega por fijarse en él.

En medio de tu cena, estornudas fuertemente frente a Hinata. Acabas de pedirle matrimonio a tu novia y ella ha aceptado. Sientes que alguien está hablando de ti pero no prestas atención: ¿quién podría estar hablando de ti?

Sasuke y Sakura ríen suavemente ante el comentario hecho por el pelinegro. Él recupera la compostura, mientras sus lágrimas también se secan en su rostro y acerca sus labios al oído de la pelirosa.

—Sakura —murmura Sasuke, suavemente como si fuera un secreto—, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Es entonces cuando ambos regresan a la realidad. Sakura se inclina hacia el frente, deshaciendo el frágil abrazo del chico destrozado que tiene a su lado. Sasuke está desecho como alguna vez lo estuvo ella; tiene una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro y la mira con afecto.

Si ella dice que no, él lo aceptará y lo comprenderá. Tiene todo el derecho de ser feliz por tantos años de maltrato psicológico. Sasuke está consciente de que sus acciones y decisiones mataron por dentro a Sakura. Está consciente que tuvo sexo con otra persona enfrente de la chica que lo ama y eso le lastima.

Todos esos actos realizados por él es porque fue un estúpido que sólo pensó en sí mismo, pero desde que la vio llorar en la cafetería todo cambió. Y se odiaba a sí mismo, castigándose con lo que tuviera enfrente. El tener sexo con la Yamanaka dentro de la misma oficina fue parte de un castigo autoimpuesto: como sabía que no merecía a Sakura, tuvo relaciones con la persona que más asco le daba para enmendar sus pecados. Y como eso no había sido suficiente, también se había emborrachado casi diario para tener migrañas terribles. Eran parte del castigo que él mismo se había puesto, porque creía que manchando su alma iba a pagar el daño hacia Sakura.

Sus desplantes en el último mes hacia ella es porque pensaba que no él no la merecía, pensaba que ella debía dejarle y encontrar a alguien mejor que él para ser feliz, y dejarle hundirse en el infierno. De lo que se dio cuenta muy tarde es que lo que él hacía no sólo le afectaba a él, sino a ella también y es entonces cuando rectificó su manera de pensar. No podía irse al infierno y arrastrarla porque ella no le dejaría ir solo, así que se propuso hacerla feliz cada día y así pagar lo basura de persona que es. Se propuso aceptar sus sentimientos y dejar que fluya por fin el inmenso amor que le tiene. Y es por eso que está aquí.

Pero también está consciente que el amor de Sakura hacia él está allí, y tiene la esperanza de que le perdone y le diga que sí, que desea pasar el resto de su vida con él para que él enmiende su vida, el daño y los errores. Para que le dé a esa chica toda la felicidad que no le ha brindado por ser un estúpido. Para que le dé la oportunidad de curar las heridas. Tiene que compensar al triple todos los años de maltrato que le ha dado.

Y ocurre lo que él ansía. Sakura sonríe con dulzura, con felicidad; Sasuke sabe que ganó la apuesta y que estará con ella por muchos años.

Ella camina muy lento hacia él y agarra los botones del saco negro del joven.

— ¿Dónde firmo, Sasuke- _kun?_

Él sonríe junto con ella. Sakura le ha dicho que sí, por fin puede darle todo el amor que se merece. Suspira cerrando los ojos con superioridad, pero ahora no le muestra el orgullo Uchiha. Ahora le demuestra que está orgulloso de tenerla.

—Aquí, Sakura- _chan —_ responde, alzando una mano y tocando sus labios con un dedo.

Ella se cuelga de su saco, puesto que él es más alto que ella y no le alcanza. Se pone de puntitas mientras que él le pasa una mano por la cintura para darle equilibrio. La acerca a él y le da un tierno beso, en el cual le demuestra todo el amor que le tiene y lo mucho que sus almas están conectadas.

La ternura con la que sus labios se juntan es impresionante y, al terminar el beso, sus caras quedan a milímetros una de la otra.

Sasuke le arrebata de las manos la cajita de terciopelo que Sakura tiene, la abre y saca el hermoso anillo que está contenido dentro. Toma la mano izquierda de Sakura y desliza el anillo sobre el dedo anular, contemplando unos segundos cómo queda sobre los dedos de la chica.

—Se ve perfecto.

Sonríe sin dejar de contemplar la piel de la chica. Sabe que ese día en la joyería, escogió el anillo perfecto para Sakura. Y ella también mira su mano, la cual se ve preciosa con un anillo de compromiso por parte de Sasuke.

—Creo que alguien tendrá boda doble.

Bromea ella refiriéndose a ti, su loco amigo rubio de ojos azules mientras sigue mirando el anillo.

Sasuke vuelve a estirar sus brazos tomándola por la cintura. Ella recarga sus manos en el pecho de su ahora prometido y él respira hondamente.

—Si sorprendentemente Hinata le dijo que sí a ese tonto, no, ni loco. No me casaría junto a ese _dobe_ el mismo día en el mismo lugar. Jamás sucederá eso.

Ambos jóvenes vuelven a reír con gracia. Sasuke suspira y, sin avisar, de un golpe junta sus labios con los de Sakura sellando para siempre su pacto. Se queja porque la brusquedad del beso le lastima la nariz que ya tenía recuperada.

—Aún me duele por el taconazo que me diste —murmura, con su aliento en la boca de la chica.

Ella sonríe divertida, le da un golpe en el hombro y lo vuelve a besar.

Jamás habrá de nuevo prometidas tontas, humillaciones dolorosas, decepciones continuas ni sentimientos enterrados. Es una promesa.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **¡H** olaa! Muchas gracias por leer estas líneas, me alegra que les guste. Gracias a los followers y favoritos, me hacen feliz :'D

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **xXKushinaxX: ¡H** ola! A mí también me gusta muchísimo la canción, así que disfruté al hacer esto :3 Gracias por leer y por comentar, ¡me alegra que te hayan gustado las primeras dos partes! Espero no te decepcione el final C:

 **Leztimaddi: ¡H** ola! Me emociona mucho que te guste la historia jaja, espero que la parte final también te guste, me esforcé en hacerla C: ¡Gracias por leer!

 _¿Merezco algún review? Son gratis y no se te cobra el envío **:'D**_


End file.
